


看不见的朋友

by KKlynx



Category: nothing - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 06:11:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18585400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKlynx/pseuds/KKlynx
Summary: *平行世界真·你裘文，第二人称脑洞氢气，真相是假有雷无同。





	看不见的朋友

**Author's Note:**

> 庆祝我狗又大一岁，愿新岁健康无虑，愿每夜好梦成真><

-  
　　  
　　你的脸上全无血色，浑身热流都奔涌到心口的位置，某个重要的脏器仿佛已经从你的胸腔挤出来贴在你的耳边跳动。  
　　  
　　“扑通”、“扑通”。  
　　  
　　你抓住旁边最近的一条手臂，紧张得指节泛白。为保证你刚才的确没有听错某一句话，你希望能有第二张不同的嘴再和你重复一遍他说的句子。  
　　  
　　“他刚才说了什么？”  
　　  
　　“……他说他要感谢一个看不见的朋友？”  
　　  
　　1.  
　　  
　　你是一名巫师，你有一枚时间转换器。  
　　  
　　很不巧，你生活的年代赶上了两个倒霉孩子的恶作剧，风波平息之后，魔法部要求全英范围内彻查涉及事件的敏感魔法物品并收缴，你的时间转换器毫无疑问陈列其中。  
　　  
　　于是这段时间你忍不住，忍不住长久地捏着手里这枚发亮的、外观形似最普通的金壳怀表的一样的神奇道具，坐在家里的书桌前面发呆——它即将不属于你了。你挥动魔杖，对桌面摆放的星历本上的每一颗星星都施以提示用的金屑，以计算你还能拥有这枚特别的玩意多长的时间。  
　　  
　　日期临近的前一天晚上，你终于意识到，你这样或许只是在虚耗光阴，你应该在这段日子，利用这枚时间转换器去做一些更有价值的事情，留下一些有趣的回忆，才对得起你曾是一名格兰芬多的过往，不枉你拥有过这样珍贵的物品。  
　　  
　　那么做些什么好呢？  
　　  
　　你开始踌躇。  
　　  
　　你从你的书桌前起身，推开椅子，环视家里。  
　　  
　　作为魔法部禁止滥用麻瓜物品司的一名普通雇员，这份工作让你不得不常年奔波于被《保密法》隔开的两个世界。  
　　  
　　和你姓韦斯莱的老上司一样，你知法犯法，没有什么积蓄，家里远称不上富余，但有限的空间装满了来自另外一个世界的东西——比如壁炉旁尾部厚重的老电视机和它配套的碟片播放器，比如窗台上差点被你养的护树罗锅一脚踢下去的无线电收音机。  
　　  
　　这些东西间接或直接地，在你没来得及察觉的时候，使你悄悄地爱上了一个人。  
　　  
　　2.  
　　  
　　确切地说，一个麻瓜；再详实一些，一个麻瓜演员。  
　　  
　　你的家里除了那些过时的古旧玩意，还挂满了他年轻时的照片和海报。  
　　  
　　这些人造的相纸并没有魔法，曾经的他在里面无法移动分毫，但你觉得在这个问题上魔法与麻瓜科学可能没办法说清楚哪一方更好，流动的记忆固然可爱，可就像现在，你盯着墙上这些永远定格的美丽，也一样体会到心潮澎湃，感受到爱意满怀。  
　　  
　　时间转换器在你的手心攥得发热，当你发现这一点，你拎着它顶端细长的银链将它提拉到自己的眼前。  
　　  
　　虽然这个别致的魔法物品长得如此像一块钟表，但你深明它凌驾于时间之上的力量。  
　　  
　　你心里有了一些模糊的想法，犹豫着是否要将之付诸行动。  
　　  
　　3.  
　　  
　　星历本上的大星分解成若干颗微小的碎粒，其中一粒在你眼前爆开，裂成粉状的星芒，又如流萤四散坠落，提示你最后一天开始倒数，你终于还是决定拿出快被几年工作磨灭殆尽的，属于一头雄狮的激情和勇气，开启这趟没有前路的旅程，你自己的冒险。  
　　  
　　4.  
　　  
　　你去的地方是伦敦纵横交错的柏油脉络里最不起眼的街巷之一，麻瓜世界不允许使用飞路网，你在这条街上偷偷装了一个门钥匙。  
　　  
　　你从电话亭里走出来，在身后一尺见方的四角亭里，你已经整理完毕自己的形容仪表：你抹好了足量的发蜡，系紧了格纹的领带，把十分熟的牛皮鞋擦得锃亮。  
　　  
　　尽管你没有注意到，你身上的巫师长袍依旧是这条街上最怪异的装束，但至少在这一刻，在你抬脚走进一家日式料理店的这一刻，你认为你的形象无懈可击。  
　　  
　　当然，某种程度上，你来这里的目的也让你无暇他顾。  
　　  
　　你现在满脑子有且只充斥着一个想法，即是在这个东方岛民开设的餐厅里，找到一个相对僻静的角落。  
　　  
　　你的计划将会从这里开始，因为你有印象——忘了是从哪一份麻瓜小报上得知的——这里是他时常光顾的地方，他有空的时候喜欢来这里吃上几口日式料理。所以你想，或许在这里回溯时间，会有更大的几率与之遇上。  
　　  
　　你在最里面的位置找到了一个空闲的单间。  
　　  
　　你掀开棉麻的垂帘躬身进去。  
　　  
　　你拨动了手里的时间转换器。  
　　  
　　5.  
　　  
　　你凭空出现砸在吧台上发出的巨大声响让整个舞池的男女都为之一震，但很快，当他们发现声音的源头只是一个眼冒金星的醉汉，他们又摇晃着脑袋一头扎进了自己的狂欢。  
　　  
　　好心施以援手走过来扶住你即将滑落的身躯的，是一名端着托盘的酒保。  
　　  
　　“先生，我们这里不提供住宿。”  
　　  
　　酒保的声音隐藏在他头上的皮革头套里，听上去分外沉闷，你一眨也不眨地看着他赤裸的躯体，层叠堆砌的彩色云雾这时才算彻底从你眼前散去。  
　　  
　　你连忙挥手让他给你上两杯好酒，伏特加还是威士忌？你随意指了一个酒种，比起喝酒，你想你更需要静一静。  
　　  
　　你的确泅过了时间的河流，但这是哪里？  
　　  
　　你一定程度上明白了为什么所有人对你的出现都波澜无惊，这里显然不是你到来之前身处的那间安宁平和的东方餐厅。  
　　  
　　头戴皮革的酒保只是诡异显露的冰山一角，你觑眼四顾，这间酒吧里每个人的妆容与衣束与你在翻倒巷看到的黑巫师们相比都过之不及。  
　　  
　　而你，如果扔掉斗篷，你一身整整齐齐无害得就像一只刚出洞的兔子。  
　　  
　　6.  
　　  
　　但时间转换器投掷的地点不会出错。  
　　  
　　你扶着被五彩斑斓的球形吊灯和死亡摇滚冲击得昏昏沉沉的脑袋，不明白麻瓜们的世界在你们还在疲于应付不可说之人的时候怎么能够如此堕落，也找不出任何你喜欢的人会光临这里的理由。  
　　  
　　可距离你设置的返程时间只有五个小时，比起推开门走出去在伦敦街头茫然地寻找，显然把运气赌在这里守株待兔更加明智。  
　　  
　　你抿了一口手中色泽奇特的烈酒，尽管它看上去更像一杯魔药，然而从口味来说，你不得不承认麻瓜调酒师在这方面的手艺远比巫师们高超，随着时间一分一秒推移，你竟有些沉迷酒酿头晕目眩的回甘。  
　　  
　　噢，如果在这一次的时间旅行中，你想，你没能见到你心爱的宝贝，你这样安慰自己，起码你品尝到了一些与众不同的味道。  
　　  
　　你撑着身体从半人高的台凳下来，抓着玻璃杯深一脚浅一脚地往酒吧后门走，你意识到你的确有些醉了，即便在最谨慎的情况下，也不小心踩到了几只在地上爬动前行的“宠物”，你现在的情绪显然不足以支撑你对他们每个人说上一声对不起——虽然他们也不需要。  
　　  
　　门口的夜风让你稍微清醒了一点，你从斗篷内袋里摸出一根烟点上，毫无章法地深吸两口。  
　　  
　　事后你觉得，这支香烟的成分表里或许还包含有一点点的福灵剂。  
　　  
　　7.  
　　  
　　“可以借个火吗？”  
　　  
　　他的声音以一种非常突然，又非常俗套的方式出现在你的身后。你曾经从家里那些麻瓜物品里观看或收听过无数次他的作品，你对他不同于一般男性的，柔和而沙哑的嗓音特质了如指掌，所以有那么片刻的光景，你甚至不敢立即回头。  
　　  
　　“事实上，你刚才踩到了我。”  
　　  
　　直到他又补了一句，你才撑住脑袋帮它找准了它应当偏向的重心所在。  
　　  
　　“不好意思。”你的语速既急且快，你开始庆幸自己是真的有些微醺，否则你飘忽的眼神在他看来一定十分古怪。  
　　  
　　“嘿。”他朝你扬了扬两指夹住的细长烟草，“所以你可以借个火吗？”  
　　  
　　“当然。”你下意识抽出你的魔杖为他效劳。  
　　  
　　“你的打火机相当有趣。”他靠在你身边的墙上，仰头吐出一口烟圈。  
　　  
　　你这时才敢隔着缭绕的薄雾仔细观察他的模样。他抻紧的脖颈就如同照片里一样白皙纤长，你的目光顺着其上一两根浮凸的脉络移步到他的脸上，浓翘的睫羽掩住了他近似透明的瞳眸，月光垂下一两道吻在他丰满的唇上，你想这一刻你看到了活在人间的辛西娅，可又觉得年轻时的他比你能想象到的任何神祗都要端丽优雅。  
　　  
　　但你也发现他的确没有说谎。你无法忽视他完美的肉体正被紧紧裹覆在半透明的黑色束衣之下——只露出胸腹和臀部——就像酒吧里其他无主的“动物”一样，除了脖颈，他四肢关节的位置尽都绑缚着皮制的环套。  
　　  
　　你一时不知道是否该惊异于他有这样的癖好，也许从你置身这间酒吧的那一刻就应该能够联想到，但无论如何，你认为他这样看上去也没什么不好。  
　　  
　　所以你打从心底称赞他的性感，并且在向他解释为什么会脱口而出这样的感慨时由衷嫌弃自己言语的笨拙——只因他在饶有兴味地听完你的阔论之后叹息着说了一句：“但这并非是我想要的。”  
　　  
　　但这并非是我想要的。  
　　  
　　你还在咀嚼这句话的个中意味，就被他的邀请打断了思路。  
　　  
　　“你好像是第一次来这种地方，”他说，“或许我们可以一起喝上一杯。”  
　　  
　　8.  
　　  
　　“一定要把脸遮住吗？”你看着他脸上夸张的鸟嘴面具，觉得有些可惜，难怪刚才在酒吧里你根本不曾注意到他的存在。  
　　  
　　“我毕竟是个演员，”他凑近你耳边小声地说，之后马上笑起来，“虽然现在还没能混出个什么名堂。”  
　　  
　　你发现他其实很喜欢笑，他笑的时候，嘴角会往左右两边咧得很开，以至于苹果肌被推起来，伏丘似的拱趴在脸颊上，呈现出一种原始而饱满的可爱。  
　　  
　　你一如既往被这样的笑容微晃了神思，但你也发现他的笑意其实未达眼底。  
　　  
　　他似乎并不如表现出来的这样轻松愉快。  
　　  
　　有那么一瞬间你把手探进斗篷里捏紧了你的魔杖，摄神取念的咒语就卡在你的喉间。但你终于还是用理智压下了这份危险的渴望，能在短时间内以现在这样的距离和他相处已经是梅林现世，你不应该因此就得寸进尺。  
　　  
　　尊重他。尊重他。  
　　  
　　所以你只是托起手边盛着酒液的玻璃杯向他致以微笑。  
　　  
　　“你会成功的。”你隔着杯中金黄的液体，小心翼翼地透露了一些你所知道的未来，末了又加上一句关乎你私心的话语：“你是如此漂亮，你会成为一个非常优秀的演员。”  
　　  
　　显然他被你语态中无端的肯定唬了一跳，听闻后半句神色复又黯淡：“借你吉言，虽然我才刚刚在一轮试镜里被筛下来……”言及此他的声音略有犹豫，但也许是酒精的作用，也许是你殷切的注视让他忍不住稍微放下了一些防备，他问你：“你真的认为我很漂亮？”  
　　  
　　“当然，”你再一次笃定地发誓，差一点就想要拍桌而起，“你拥有世界上最完美的脸蛋。”  
　　  
　　“嗯，就是这样。”他抿了一口酒，“就像你说的，试镜的时候他们也认为我很漂亮，但他们把我筛下来的理由也是如此。”  
　　  
　　他的眼睛半藏在面具的后面，你无法更加准确地捕捉他的表情，但他话里落寞的情绪即便是瞎子也能清晰感受。  
　　  
　　“……他们首先就否定了我的技巧，认为我的脸庞出现在屏幕上会遮掩其他人的光彩，而且直言并不看好我在这条路上的未来。”说到这里，他扭头看了你一眼，“所以你刚才能那样相信我，我很感谢。”  
　　  
　　“实话实说。”你开口，还想多酝酿几句话让他更加安心，便又听到了他的声音。  
　　  
　　“如果是这样，”他说，“那么我或许的确如你们所说十分出挑，可是这样的美丽究竟是好还是不好，这样漂亮到底应不应该存在？”  
　　  
　　这次他抛出的疑问让你语塞，可他显然也并不需要你的答案。  
　　  
　　他喝醉了，面具下露出半张白皙的面庞被酒水晕染成赤红一片。  
　　  
　　“……我总是希望人们在看着我的时候能看到一些别的东西，而不仅仅是我这张所谓的漂亮的脸蛋。”  
　　  
　　你鬼使神差地伸出了手，贴在他发热的面颊上，他无意识地嘟起唇瓣，侧过头蹭了蹭你的手掌，又在你的掌心留下一个蜻蜓点水的浅啜。  
　　  
　　会的。  
　　  
　　你心口的沃土变得和他的唇瓣一样柔软，如果可以的话，你多么想告诉他，这就是驱使你出现在这里的理由。  
　　  
　　9.  
　　  
　　你第二次出现在他面前的时候于他的时间而言已经过去了十年。  
　　  
　　事实上你本不应该再利用时间转换器干这样的勾当，但第一次见面的仓促让回到现实的你始终耿耿于怀。  
　　  
　　在怀里的钟表拉响警报的时候，你甚至来不及和趴睡在卡座上的他说一声再见，就不得不像某个麻瓜童话里的主人公一样披着斗篷飞也似的离开。  
　　  
　　因而在第二次调拨时间转换器的时候，你看着这枚神奇的道具这样安慰自己，如果连救世主都曾沉湎于厄里斯魔镜的幻象，你又何必太为难自己的操行。  
　　  
　　坐定之后你忐忑着点了与五分钟前一样的酒水压惊，这家酒吧的招牌，你忘了说，它有一个相当好听的名字，金色幻梦。  
　　  
　　时光如梦，它尝上去依旧与彼时一样醺人。  
　　  
　　你偷偷打量目所能及的范围内的所有人，祈求他能出现在人群里，谢天谢地，这一次你不费吹灰之力就看到了他。  
　　  
　　据你记忆中那些真假掺半的信息，这十年他应当经历了一段并不如意的婚姻，而现在他大概刚从坟墓里走出来没过多久。  
　　  
　　他在人群中依然戴着面具，尽管如此，对于实际上才与他分别的你，认出他并不是什么难事。  
　　  
　　但显然这一次他并非孤身一人，他身边聚集了三五好友，你尚在凝神细听他们的对话，犹豫着这次是否要打扰他们的欢娱，他却已经发现了你。  
　　  
　　比起局促，你更多的是惊异，随后这惊异就化成难以言喻的狂喜。  
　　  
　　是的，你理应作此反应，毕竟你以为你于他而言至多只是萍水相逢，没想到他竟然还记得你。  
　　  
　　“好久不见。”  
　　  
　　“好久不见。”  
　　  
　　你强捺激越与他握手，周围嘈杂的一切，沸腾的音乐或多余的人声，都消失在你与他贴面的触碰里。  
　　  
　　10.  
　　  
　　“你真是个怪人。”  
　　  
　　你拿着手里的低温蜡烛，正在研究这个所谓的麻瓜情趣道具否会给他造成实质性的伤害，因而听见他这样说，你只是下意识颔首。  
　　  
　　你现在所处的地方是他刷卡在酒吧楼上开的包房，你发誓你是稀里糊涂就被带到了这里，一路上你都在思考他是否偷偷对你下了夺魂咒。  
　　  
　　“什么都不了解却两次出现在这个酒吧里。”他想了想，侧过脑袋，“而且十年过去了，你看上去一点也没变。”  
　　  
　　听闻此你才抬起头。他现在赤身裸体趴在床上，如果不是因为摊开的四肢分别被锁在大床的四角，看上去更像在准备一场香氛按摩。  
　　  
　　“你也没什么变化。”你的手抚上他拱起的臀部，顺着敏感的椎骨一点一点摸上去，直到按住他的肩胛。你的动作极尽温柔，想让他体会你说的有几分真心。  
　　  
　　而立已过，他的眉眼固然有所不同。他年轻时确实是一株盛期怒放的玫瑰，尖刺在花茎上根根耸挺，层叠的花瓣下露水缤纷，锐利与妩媚并存，恣意鲜活，似为神顾；可经历风吹日晒，玫瑰的颜色不复秾艳，幽香却常伴始终，你依然能从他眼里看到十年前的痕迹。  
　　  
　　第一滴红色的热油溅落在他光洁的脊背上，他四肢的肌肉骤然紧缩。  
　　  
　　“你可以一边滴蜡一边质问我。”他把脸埋回床单里，声音显得有些瓮气，“你曾经说我可以成为一个优秀的演员，你说过，我记得。但实际上我并没有做到。”  
　　  
　　“……我努力地去演好每一个角色，但十年过去了，情况和当初没什么变化，我试着做些其他的，投资的片子也翻不起什么浪花，现在甚至连婚姻也彻底失败了。”  
　　  
　　“你质问我吧。”  
　　  
　　而你只是缄默不语，将手中的蜡油更多地倾倒在他的背上，溅射出点点鲜艳的红痕。  
　　  
　　“……我的生活糟糕透了。”他疼得嘶气，脖颈上的筋脉已然暴起，尽管没有得到你的回应，却犹自说了下去。他提到这段时间被无数闪光灯围追堵截的日子，他向你抱怨人这物种本质的虚伪，“他们爱我也忽视我，他们从我身上汲取热量，却回赠我以冰霜。”他的声音因疼痛而颤抖，末了他说：“没有比现在更艰难的时候了。”你从单词的尾音听出了哭腔。  
　　  
　　你知道他突如其来的崩溃不过是需要发泄一场，你是他选择的，有一定新鲜感又可以交托信赖的路人，仅此而已，实际上你无权责问他的生活。  
　　  
　　所以你依旧只是安静地听着，感受他最直观的脆弱，你觉得此刻的他终于有了些凡人的意味。直到背部接连的灼烫让他停止了倾诉，取而代之的只剩下低声的抽噎，你轻拍着他的腰际以示安抚。  
　　  
　　“可最艰难的时候已经过去了。”你斟酌着，在他无声的恸哭愈演愈烈的时候终于忍不住开口，“不是吗？”你试图劝慰他，“每一个人活在世界上都要学会与自己和解。”  
　　  
　　你把对十年前的他说过的那一句话翻出来再次重申了一遍，落在空阔的房间里格外诚恳，“未来还有那么长的时间，无论如何，你一定会成为一个优秀的演员。”  
　　  
　　你时刻谨记不能透露更多，但无论是遇见哪个年纪的他，你都可以如此庄重而问心无愧地作保。  
　　  
　　他肩背的抽动得幅度小了，后背很快就被一层厚实的蜡块所覆盖，你又将蜡油移到了其它位置：他挺翘的臀部，和娇嫩的大腿内侧。  
　　  
　　谢谢。  
　　  
　　你听见他极隐忍地道谢。之后他咬住床单，再没有发出多余的声音。  
　　  
　　11.  
　　  
　　整场游戏于你而言更像一次朝拜仪式，你扮演支配者的角色实无天赋，与其说你在调教他，不如说他在训练你。  
　　  
　　这段漫长的时间走到最后，他出了一身汗，而你也未能幸免。  
　　  
　　但你看得出来，他虽然疲惫，却也愉悦，以至于他又一次在你面前毫无防备地睡了过去。  
　　  
　　你不知道这样的信任意味着什么，也不敢去揣测。  
　　  
　　你轻手轻脚帮他解开四肢的镣铐，剥离掉那些凝固的蜡块，你看到下面的皮肤红肿一片，本来打算试用一下你拙劣的治疗咒，但最终你只是亲吻了他恬静的睡颜，从额心到唇角，之后便扯了一层薄毯披在他的背上。  
　　  
　　你做完这一切，靠在房间的飘窗上看着他。  
　　  
　　距离你第二次离开的时间马上要到了，你攥着魔杖在一忘皆空和留张便条两个选择之间摇摆不定，你的理智与情感在看不见的角落天人交战。  
　　  
　　你当然希望他能记得你，你也认为他的确会记得你，但人是一种多么自私的生物呢，临到要离开的时候，你还是忍不住在心里得寸进尺，你想让他以别的方式记住你，不是那个怪人，而是朋友，或者……  
　　  
　　在一些更加危险的想法滋生之前，你从飘窗跃了下去，下坠时扑面的夜风终于让你理智了一点。  
　　  
　　朋友就好了。你想，朋友就好了。  
　　  
　　12.  
　　  
　　趁最后一点时间，你赶到魔法部把时间转换器交给了神秘事务司的官员，他们惊讶于你的满面春风，在你之前交出这样神奇道具的巫师没有一个像你一样大方豁达。  
　　  
　　啊，当然。那是因为他们不知道今天你已经用卑劣的手段绑架了时间，做了一些以前从来不敢想象的冒险，你见到了你年轻的缪斯，安抚了过去的他，鼓舞了未来的他，甚至可能短暂地拥有了他，只是想到这里，你就觉得拥有过这枚时间转换器了无遗憾。  
　　  
　　回来的路上你感受着从未有过的适意，尽管你突然意识到第二次时间旅行结束时你依旧忘了与他好好说一声再见，但也无所谓，总归你的确不会与他在现实的时间线上再次碰面。  
　　  
　　好啦，现在你的肚子是真的饿了，鬼使神差地，你又溜回那家日式料理店打算去吃点东西，悬挂的电子屏幕上恰好在重复播放他今天早上接受的采访。  
　　  
　　你这才知道最近的他在你纠结于时间转换器的日子里拿到了一些重要的奖项。  
　　  
　　“……那么裘德洛先生，”女主持的声音甜美可人，问出的话语却让你忍不住停下餐具：“关于今天您获得的这些成就，您有没有特别想要感谢的对象？”  
　　  
　　“嗯……让我想想。”你看见他从屏幕之上抬起头，似乎穿过那层液晶的薄膜直直盯住了你。  
　　  
　　……导演、其他工作人员，家人、一直支持他的好兄弟——他按常规报出了一串人名，说到最后的时候，你看见屏幕上的他犹豫了一下，而后笑着侧过脸对镜头说：  
　　  
　　“或许还有一个看不见的朋友。”  
　　  
　　·fin·


End file.
